


rain on me

by kiwipriv



Series: saida university one-shots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipriv/pseuds/kiwipriv
Summary: after a long day of studying, dahyun finds a way to finally relax
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: saida university one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	rain on me

Dahyun stretched her arms above her head, already exhausted from hours of studying. She took out her headphones to just let herself enjoy the quiet. She was thankful her roommate went back to her parent’s house most weekends, leaving Dahyun alone at the apartment. She loved the privacy and alone time she got as a result. 

She had her own room, at least, since she shared a two-bedroom apartment with only one other person, but there was a freedom to knowing nothing you did was bothering anyone else, even if it was as simple as using the kitchen table or monopolizing the TV in the living room.

Dahyun had been too engrossed in her homework to keep track of the time and was shocked to see it was already 4:30 pm. Sana would be getting off of work in an hour, so she’d be able to swing by soon.

Dahyun had initially planned on taking a short YouTube break, but she knew she wouldn’t get any work done when Sana got there, so she resigned herself to continue working until then. She didn’t mind pausing her work for her girlfriend, if anything it kept her efficient when she was working so she wouldn’t have to worry later. And Sana was so good at wiping her stress away, she needed evenings off like this.

Dahyun continued to work until she heard her phone vibrate from her bed around 5:15. She put her pencil down and reached over to retrieve the device. She smiled when she saw the message was from Sana.

Off work early, want me to pick up some food?

As if on cue, Dahyun’s stomach rumbled with hunger. She quickly fired off a text telling Sana to pick up whatever she wanted. Dahyun was too distracted by work to try to choose a restaurant. She sent a few kissing emojis as well for good measure so Sana would know she was appreciated.

She put her phone back down, determined to finish one last problem before Sana got there. Dahyun’s eyes were tired from squinting at her computer and her notebook all day, but she pushed through. 

She finished the last problem faster than she thought she would, affording her a little time to clean up her desk and bed area. Whenever she settled down to work, her stuff seemed to explode everywhere. There were textbooks scattered across the floor, notebooks and papers littering her bed, and extra sweaters and blankets piled in random corners for whenever Dahyun couldn’t decide if she was cold or not.

As she cleaned up her room, she noticed that it was raining outside. She hadn’t realized she sent Sana off on a dinner errand in the rain, and hoped her girlfriend wasn’t too upset about it. Usually Sana liked the rain, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be out in it. She texted Sana to apologize.

Just saw it’s raining, sorry unnie :(

Sana quickly responded that she didn’t mind, leaving a few heart emojis as well.

With her room cleaned, Dahyun decided to check up on her own appearance. Not that she really needed to impress Sana anymore, they’d been together long enough that they’d seen each other in all sorts of states by now. 

Sana was often forced to see Dahyun after a 14-hour study session: no makeup, hair tied up and greasy, and clothes baggy and loose for maximum comfort. And every time Sana looked just as enamored and in love as she did when Dahyun dolled herself up. Sana made her feel attractive no matter what she looked like. For that, Dahyun was thankful.

Today wasn’t one of Dahyun’s worst days in terms of post-study appearance. Her black hair was pulled back, but it had recently been washed, so it still looked nice. She was wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt, like one she’d usually wear to bed. She had chosen to forgo a bra today and she wasn’t about to change her mind now. She hoped Sana was in the mood for a pajama party.

She ended up just brushing her teeth, just to feel a little cleaner after lounging around all day. With one more glance at herself, she decided that was good enough for tonight, so she headed to the living room to wait for Sana there.

Dahyun settled on the couch and pulled out her phone, scrolling through Instagram as she waited. She didn’t have to wait long, because maybe 10 minutes later Sana was knocking at the door. 

Dahyun stood from the couch quickly, excited to see her girlfriend after such a long day, and opened the door.

She greeted Sana with a short kiss before stepping back to allow her girlfriend to enter the apartment. Sana was carrying bags of takeout, so Dahyun took them from her so Sana could remove her shoes.

Sana looked beautiful, as she always did. She seemed to have gotten the pajama memo, because she was also dressed down and comfy-looking. She wore an oversized black hoodie, the hood pulled up to protect her hair from the rain. Dahyun could see a bit of her blonde hair peeking out, but most of it was hidden.

She also had on a pair of gray sweatpants, the color light enough for the rainwater on them to be obvious. Dahyun shook her head upon seeing that, she would not allow Sana to lounge around in wet pants. 

“We have to get you out of those, unnie” Dahyun said, pointing to the damp sweatpants. 

Sana stood so they were eye-level again and raised her eyebrow, “Not even a hello and you’re already trying to get me naked? I see that’s all you need me for.”

“That’s not true, you also bring me food,” Dahyun replied cheekily, not letting Sana get the upper hand. She placed the takeout bags on the table and left to find another pair of pants for Sana to wear. She chose another plaid set like her own, a part of her secretly happy to know they’d be matching. 

She tossed the pants to Sana when she got back into the living room. She started unpacking the food while she heard Sana get changed behind her. Dahyun’s heart warmed when she saw Sana had brought sundubu-jjigae, one of her favorites, especially on a rainy day like this. 

Dahyun took the lids of each of their soups and rice and arranged all the side dishes to sit between them so they’d both have equal access. Sana then joined her at the table and they both sat down to eat.

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair, both of them using the time to relax after a stressful day. Sana talked a bit about some of the annoying customers she dealt with at the cafe, and Dahyun complained about how much she hated chemistry. 

Eventually, Dahyun put down her spoon, unable to eat another bite. “Done?” Sana asked, having already finished her own meal. When Dahyun nodded, Sana outstretched her arms, a clear invitation for Dahyun to go sit on her lap. 

Dahyun stood eagerly, desperate to be close to her girlfriend. Sana pushed her chair back from the table so there’d be more room for the two of them. With that, Dahyun sat down happily, wrapping her arms around Sana’s neck.

Their faces were close together, but it wasn’t weird. Not anymore at least. Dahyun was used to seeing Sana from this angle now, and she loved it. She loved being so close she could feel Sana’s breath on her face.

“Hi,” Sana whispered into the quiet, her eyes flickering across Dahyun’s face. 

“Hi,” Dahyun parrotted back, sighing with contentment. She closed her eyes and tucked her head into Sana’s neck, happy just to sit there for a while and breathe Sana in.

Sana always smelled so good, so pretty just like she was. She smelled like honey and flowers, and Dahyun always felt she could get lost in it.

Dahyun almost fell asleep on Sana’s lap, and only jolted back to the present when she felt Sana’s hand begin to scratch at her scalp in the way Dahyun loved.

“Baby,” Sana whispered, her voice right next to Dahyun’s ear, “will you let me take care of you?” 

Dahyun knew what that meant of course, she loved being taken apart by Sana on quiet evenings like this. She nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to be in her bed now. 

Sana reached her hand down, leaving a light smack against Dahyun’s ass. It wasn’t necessarily sexual, more a request for Dahyun to stand up from her lap, but it got Dahyun excited all the same.

She stood, pulling Sana up with her. Again, she wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck, but this time she brought their lips together in a kiss. Sana responded instantly, taking control of the kiss. She didn’t let things progress too quickly, only exchanging innocent kisses at first. Sana’s hands wandered from Dahyun’s hips back down to her ass, grabbing at it softly.

Dahyun hummed in response, which seemed to egg Sana on. She deepened the kiss at once, plunging her tongue into Dahyun’s mouth. Dahyun squeaked in surprise, but quickly caught up and revelled in the feeling of Sana licking into her mouth. 

Sana kneaded at her ass harder, causing Dahyun to gasp, her stomach tight with anticipation. She felt Sana everywhere, their fronts were pressed together as they kissed and Dahyun felt surrounded in the absolute best way possible.

“Let’s get you to bed, baby,” Sana said once Dahyun whined again. Sana sounded breathless from the kiss, which only served to turn Dahyun on more. She nodded eagerly, ready to have Sana on her again.

They moved to the bedroom quickly, not even bothering to shut the door behind them. Again, Dahyun found herself thankful her roommate was gone. 

Dahyun removed her pajama bottoms as she walked to the bed, throwing them on the floor somewhere. She climbed onto the bed in her shirt and underwear and laid on her back with her head on her pillows. 

Sana smiled and followed Dahyun’s lead, removing her pants as well as her jacket. She wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath, leaving Sana in her bra and panties. It was a matching light pink set, one of Dahyun’s favorites, and it made her wonder if Sana already had this whole evening planned out.

Dahyun’s thoughts were quickly thrust out of her head, because Sana was crawling onto the bed, her knees bracketing Dahyun’s hips. “You look beautiful, baby,” Sana said before diving down for another kiss. Dahyun grabbed at Sana’s hips, trying to hold onto something to ground herself.

Sana’s hands reached under Dahyun’s shirt, tracing lines of fire up Dahyun’s stomach and ribs. She felt Sana smirk against her lips when she noticed Dahyun’s braless state. 

Sana squeezed at her tits, making Dahyun keen and arch her back. She’d always loved having her tits played with, and Sana always knew how to do it right. Sana broke the kiss to pull Dahyun’s shirt over her head, seemingly tired of the fabric between them. 

Instead of returning to her mouth, Sana instead directed her attention to Dahyun’s chest. She took a nipple into her mouth, biting and licking at it until it turned erect. Dahyun knew she must be whining, but she could barely pay attention to the sounds she was making, too focused on the pleasure. 

Dahyun felt hot all over, too overwhelmed by all the attention Sana was giving her. She could feel herself leaking from her core, slicking up her underwear and inner thighs. WIth every bite at her nipples and tits, she felt herself clench again. She felt herself moving in desperation, hoping to relieve the tension in her belly in some way, but failed. There was nothing she could do but rub her legs together in hope of some friction.

But Sana put a stop to that quickly. “Behave,” she said, her voice deep with arousal. “And if you do, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Dahyun nodded eagerly, willing to do anything to get Sana’s mouth back on her. Content with Dahyun’s response, Sana returned her attention to her tits, bringing her mouth to her right nipple, which had so far been left untouched.

Sana bit down hard, forcing a deep moan out of Dahyun. She grabbed at the sheets below her, scrambling for some sort of stability while her mind went haywire. Sana held her down at her hips, her grip almost bruising, in an attempt to stop Dahyun from squirming beneath her.

“Unnie, please,” Dahyun finally begged, desperate for any touch where she needed it most. Sana, thankfully, seemed to answer her pleas.

She detached herself from Dahyun’s nipple, pleased with how red and sensitive they both were now. “What do you want, baby? Say it,” Sana loomed over her.

Dahyun loved the way sex made Sana act. She was so sexy when she was in control, when it seemed like her whole purpose was to take care of Dahyun. Sometimes she felt she could come just by looking at Sana when she was like this.

“Your mouth, please,” Dahyun panted out, long past the point of feeling embarrassed about asking for what she wanted. Sana obliged happily, scooting back so she could sit between Dahyun’s legs.

Sana pushed Dahyun’s legs up and together so she could remove Dahyun’s underwear. The fabric was sticky from the slick that had leaked out of her so far, but Sana didn’t seem to mind. She quickly lifted Dahyun’s hips and removed the item of clothing, throwing them behind her carelessly. 

She let Dahyun’s legs fall back to the bed, pushing them open wider so she had full view of Dahyun’s cunt. 

“You’re so pretty down here baby, have I told you that?” She asked as she ran a finger through Dahyun’s folds, causing Dahyun to twitch and moan. She used two fingers to expose her clit to the cool air, and Dahyun gasped. “So pretty and pink, I can’t help but want a taste.”

And with that, she crouched down with her ass in the air and her hands on the inside of Dahyun’s thighs. She kissed Dahyun's hip bones, her breath ghosting over her stomach, before she finally, finally, brought her lips to her clit.

Dahyun keened at the feeling of Sana kissing and nipping at her clit, her cunt throbbing with arousal. Sana moved down, tonguing and pulling at her folds in a way that left her breathless. She used her hands to spread her open and dove her tongue inside of her.

Dahyun’s hands shot up, grabbing at Sana’s hair. She hummed in approval, sending vibrations throughout Dahyun’s cunt. She could feel her juices leaking out of her around Sana’s tongue. It felt so dirty and so amazing, Dahyun couldn’t get enough.

Sana returned her attention to Dahyun’s clit, flicking at it with her tongue. Dahyun was losing her mind, barely able to stop herself from bucking her hips. 

Dahyun soon felt Sana’s hand move from her hip down to her cunt. Without pausing her tongue, Sana used Dahyun’s leaking juices to slick up her fingers. She quickly shoved two inside of her, knowing Dahyun’s body well enough to know that one wasn’t enough right now.

Dahyun’s back arched again, her breaths came out quicker and heavier. She couldn’t do anything other than call out Sana’s name over and over again.

She felt so full with Sana’s fingers inside of her, massaging at her walls. She found her g-spot quickly, rubbing at the sensitive spot incessantly while still suckling at Dahyun’s clit.

It was too much, and Dahyun could feel herself bucking and clenching, her peak almost there. “Sana, I’m gonna…” was all she managed to get out before her orgasm hit her like a bus. 

Dahyun convulsed as shockwaves of pleasure burst through her. She instinctively tried to close her legs but Sana held them open, still pistoning her fingers in and out of Dahyun’s cunt. 

She eventually had to push Sana’s hand away, the pleasure turning into oversensitivity. Sana obliged, removing her hand from Dahyun’s cunt and bringing her fingers up to her own mouth.

She sucked Dahyun’s come off her fingers, humming in satisfaction. “I love the way you taste, baby. You should try it.” She moved her fingers back to Dahyun’s cunt, coating the digits again. She brought her slick-coated fingers up to Dahyun’s mouth, asking for permission. 

Dahyun opened her mouth obediently, suckling on Sana’s fingers and humming at the taste of her own pleasure. She eventually whined, causing Sana to remove her fingers. “What is it baby?” She asked kindly.

“Want unnie to come too,” Dahyun pouted, refusing to be the only one that came today. 

Sana smiled in return. “I think that can be arranged.”

Sana stood off the bed and removed her underwear, which Dahyun had forgotten had been on the whole time. Sana then opened the drawer in Dahyun’s bedside table, removing Dahyun’s vibrator. 

“Want to come again?” She asked, holding up the toy. Dahyun nodded eagerly, her cunt throbbing again at the thought. Sana tossed the toy onto the bed, crawling back over Dahyun’s body. “Ah, baby wants to come with unnie?” She cooed. Dahyun couldn’t do anything but nod.

Sana moved herself so she was straddling Dahyun’s leg, her cunt hovering just above Dahyun’s as if their pussies were about to kiss. Sana picked up the toy again and sucked on it as she began to roll her hips.

Dahyun gasped at the first contact of Sana’s cunt against hers. Sana circled her hips a few times, stimulating Dahyun’s clit in a way that had her whimpering. Then, once the toy was sufficiently lubricated with Sana’s spit, she held it between them and immediately turned on the vibrations.

Both of their reactions were instantaneous and they moaned in unison. Neither of them were going to last long. Dahyun was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, and Sana was worked up from going so long without any attention. 

Sana began rolling her hips again, the friction from both her movements and the toy driving Dahyun wild. Her whole body was on fire. She knew she was approaching her second orgasm, but tried to hold it off to wait for Sana.

Then, Sana turned up the vibration setting again and Dahyun screamed. “That’s it baby,” Sana panted, her own voice strained. Dahyun knew that meant she was close too. “Come for unnie.”

With that, Dahyun came again. Her orgasm was so intense to the point it was almost painful. Her brain whited out with pleasure as her body shook against the bed. She faintly heard the sound of Sana’s own orgasm take over and her body finally relaxed, happy that her unnie had come as well.

Once Sana came down from it, she turned the toy off, tossing it to the side of the bed. She collapsed on top of Dahyun, exhausted, and tucked her face into Dahyun’s neck. Dahyun wrapped her arms around her, holding Sana close. She smelled of her usual honey and flowers, but now with the added scent of sex on top of it. It was intoxicating.

“Love you, unnie,” Dahyun whispered into Sana’s hair. 

Sana tightened her hold around Dahyun, kissing the skin of her exposed neck. “Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwiprivao3)


End file.
